Therapy
by JadeVega
Summary: Tori and Jade have been married for seven years. Tori wants kids, but Jade doesn't want to give her one. So the latina takes her to their favorite family therapist. G!P Tori, no smut.


**New Jori story, I hope you all like it, like you did starting a family. Enjoy! **

...

...

..

.

"I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Doctor Valentine apologized, letting Jade and Tori inside the room and gesturing for them to sit on the love seat, which they did.

"It's no problem Cat. " Tori replied putting her left arm around the back of Jade's seat and cuddling closer to her wife.

"Okay then, let's begin. What brought you both here?" asked Doctor Valentine as she opened her book waiting to scribble something on it.

"We need help." Tori replied, making Jade glance at her briefly before turning to face their therapist.

"No we don't." Jade countered.

"Yes we do."

"No–"

"Alright," Cat cut in, "Why don't we try to take this slow... Why do you think you need help Tori?" Doctor Valentine asked, now looking at the half latina.

"Because I want children and Jade doesn't want to give me one–"

"Omg! You say it like I sell them in the market" Jade interrupted crossing her legs.

"Oh shut up." Tori said looking at her wife who refused to look at her, but at their therapist.

"Don't tell me to shut up. Who the fuck even drags their wife off to therapy 'cause they want kids?... " Jade asked now looking at her wife.

"I do–"

"Jade, Tori, like I said earlier on, lets take everything slow, and hear Tori's side of the story first."

"Thank you!" Tori heaved dramatically, "like I was saying..." she trailed off looking at Jade then Cat, "I don't just get why she doesn't want to have kids with me."

"It's not that I don't want kids with you..." Jade said, "I just don't –it's just not the right time."

"Then when is?" asked Tori.

"I don't know..." Jade sighed, looking at their therapist who was intently staring at them and Jotting something down once in a while; letting them talk out their differences.

"Since this is one sided; Tori, I hope you do know that having kids Isn't an easy task? Have you considered maybe that's the reason Jade isn't ready for one yet?"

"Please, tell her 'doc!"

"Of course I do, we've been married for seven years! With no kids and I am not getting any younger than I already am." Tori replied and Jade just snorted rather loudly.

"Okay..." Evelyn trailed off, turning to face Jade, "How about you Jade, what's your own side of the story?"

"My own side of the Story, is I don't want kids right now because I'm not ready for it period."

"oh come on!" Tori huffed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Jade, don't you think Tori might be ready for it?" Doctor Valentine asked.

"Might?! Not might, I** am** ready." Tori protested.

"Well you're not the one pushing a big baby out of your vagina, how won't you be ready–"

"I can't believe you just said that." Tori said unbelievably.

"Well I did, deal with it." Jade Smirked still not looking at Tori.

"Okay guys, before you think of having children, I hope you do know that it involves a stable and we'll built relationship?"

"We do have a stable relationship already." Tori said, "I mean, if it's the stable job I do have one, so as Jade. If it's the house we have rooms to fit ten children and if she gives birth to one–"

"Omg! Ten?! Ten children! Do you want to kill me?" Jade shrieked, sitting side ways on the seat, so she could properly look at the woman who was talking about ten kids.

Tori smiled at her wife, letting the question slide as she began to speak again; "–and even if she leaves the feeding and clothing to me, I have the resources to provide. And if it's love, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love my wife –"

"That's if you're not cheating." Jade said seriously, but laughing internally, for what was to come. Tori wanted therapy, and therapy was exactly what she was going to give to her.

"What, how dare you say that?!" Tori shouted her mouth wide open.

"It's alright, all men do it dear... And close your mouth." Jade said, now sitting straight and looking forward.

"Did you just call me a man?!" Tori shrieked, and if Jade or Cat could see things, smoke and steam would be the first thing they would see coming out of the Latina's head and ears and nose.

"No, I never said that baby, you did. I Just said that you've a dick and every man or woman who have one cheat." Jade replied calmly, trying not to crack and break down in laughter from the steam her wife was giving off; she couldn't see it, but she surely could feel it. It was just to good pulling the strings of her lover.

"Just because most men or women with what I have cheat on their partners doesn't mean I'm one of them." Tori replied angrily.

"Yes it does because you don't have brains."

"I have a Brian!"

"Not when you're hard and horny; which you always are. And at that time the brain in your head becomes dysfunctional and only the Brain in the dick thinks. So having a dick brain doesn't count as having a brain baby." Jade Smirked, which was missed by Tori since Jade wasn't looking at her.

"I can't believe you just said all this –why do you even question my loyalty to you? –wait, why are we even talking about this?" Tori asked.

"Because you Brought it up baby." Jade simply answered.

"No I did not! I just want kids."

"Then go have one!"

"Alright Jade, Tori." Cat cut off; it seemed that letting them talk things out was obviously not going to work like she thought, "let's try not to argue, let's just solve this." she smiled dropping her pen and paper beside her. "Now Jade, let's try to be truthful, why don't you want kids." Doctor Valentine asked again.

"I told you already." replies Jade.

"Then why do I feel like you're being less than truthful?" Cat stated.

"You're the therapist, you tell me." Jade said, crossing her arms while she could feel Tori's gaze boring into her head.

"No Jade, you tell me."

"I can't."

"Why? I hope you know that it isn't fair on your side or Tori's that you don't want to bear her kids. You both are married and just because she can't give birth doesn't mean she has to suffer once more, for the one she loves to give her what she feels would bring joy and love to the family."

"Why do I feel like you're taking my wife's side?" Jade asked,

"No I'm not taking Tori's side." Cat replied, crossing her legs.

"Whatever... Anyway, We are happy already and she has my love. And even though we fight fight like old marries couples, we always talk things out and make up and become peaceful." Jade smiled looking at the latina.

"I'm not complaining or unsatisfied about our love for each other or how happy you make me. I just want a little me and you, running around the house. Someone who will call us mom, someone we can love unconditionally." Tori sighed, "You don't even have to get pregnant, we can always adopt, is that too much to ask?"

"No it's not, I just don't want to right now." Jade said softly playing with her fingers, silently praying for someone to come in and interrupt their session before she begins to spill, as she was already feeling the pressure.

"I know, you've been saying that since we got married. Just tell me when you want to–"

"I don't know, I don't feel secure about all this." Jade quickly interrupted Tori's speech. All eyes where on her now and there was nothing she could do about it.

"What are you afraid off, Jade?" Cat pressed on, and knowing Jade for years, meant she was on the edge of telling them what they wanted to hear.

"A lot–I don't know––I just feel that you'd no longer find me attractive, or want to make love to me after I am all fat and covered stretch marks– and then you begin to cheat on me– that's what i am afraid of–I just –"

"Is that it?" Tori asked, "is that why you don't want to get pregnant? it is–" she sighed, pulling her wife's hand in hers, "Jade how will I ever stop loving you because of you being fat or having stretch marks that tell me how much you suffered for nine months to make us happy. I made a vow baby, and I will keep it until the day I die. No matter what happens, I will never cheat on you Jade." Tori replied making her wife's eyes water. "I love you, you know that right?" The latina said bringing her hand forward to cup her wife's jaw.

"Mhm." Jade nodded, her walls crumbling down; she had never cried this much since she and Tori briefly broke up in college.

She let her lover clean her eyes, and then draw her face closer to hers, their lips few meters from each other.

"Through the good times and bad, I will always love you, even though you stop loving me." Tori said, her lips almost touching Jade's, "And I won't ever, I mean ever cheat on you." she completed, finally and slowly pressing her lips against Jade's.

They stayed that way, in their passionate lip lock for seconds, just gliding their lips against one another slowly and sensually to capture the moment.

"Ahem!" Doctor Valentine fake coughed; she hated to cut short the moment, but she had to before they began to get hot and heavy in her office.

"Cock block." Jade said, pulling away from her wife.

"Don't mind Jade, we are sorry." Tori smiled, pulling Jade closer to her side, and placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

"It's okay, no need to apologize." Cat answered, "I just want to make everything right. So Jade, since Tori know about your issues, do you still want to have a family or you still want to take you time? –"

"I don't care if you give me a kids twenty years from now," interrupted Tori, "I just don't want you to feel like you're rushed into this because, I feel like I only thought about want I wanted for the past seven years and never about you. " Tori said. Jade was silent for a while before she finally spoke;

"When can we start having babies?"

"Really?!" Tori beamed and Jade nodded. Seconds later, Tori had engulfed her in a bone crushing hug that knocked the air of their chests. And soon, she was attaching her lips to the latina in a bruising kiss that left them seeing stars.

"Guys? This is not your bedroom." coming out off her business persona, Cat squealed from the impact the couples lips made when they began to kiss. "eww, guys!" she said as she watched Jade pull off Tori's shirt. She has quickly stood up, picking her bag and walked towards the door; before she saw her best friends going at it. "Just clean up when you're done." she said blushing even though the couple paid no Mind to her and soon, she was off to see her own girlfriend 'cause things had to be cleared up.

"I've being saving this babies for seven years now, plus five from the day I met you." Tori smiled grinding on Jade.

"Give me all you've got baby." Jade moaned.

"oh I will." Tori Smirked.

**FIN**

**I know what you all are thinking 'cat a therapist?' I never expected myself to write that either. Review pls. **

**JadeVega. **


End file.
